Amizades, Namoros e Casmento!
by Thiago Potter First
Summary: Tiago só deseja algumas coisas, Quebrar as regras da escola, ser o melhor em tudo,e ter Lílian Evans o que é imposivel, mais se tratando dos Marotos, o que é impossivel? Resumo Pessimo, a fic tá boa eu prometo!
1. Unifiqueum Patrono

Nada é meu é tudo da titia Rowling, bom quase tudo...Por que? A idéia, a idéia e alguns personagens haveriam de ser de alguém, e são meus claro! P 

**Cap. 1 _Unifiqueum Patronos!_**

Ele estava lá, deitado no sofá da Sala Comunal, sozinho? Não, de forma alguma, Tiago Potter sozinho, nunca! Ou ele estaria com uma garota, ou com os Marotos, estes eram compostos por quatro integrantes: Tiago Potter (Pontas), Sirius Black (Almofadinhas), Remo Lupim (Aluado) e Pedro Pettigrew (Rabicho). Mais nesse dia especial, ele não estava com os Marotos e sim com uma bela de uma quintanista, linda, para não dizer quase perfeita, olhos esverdeados que clareavam conforme a luz ambiente, uma cinturinha delgada, belas pernas, e grandes bustos, seus cabelos eram castanhos e lisos, seu nome era... Ele não sabia, afinal, para Tiago e Sirius, o que menos importava era os nomes, e sim se está era de "altos padrões".

- Ah gatinha, vamos sair daqui vamos para um lugar mais apropriado...Para podermos nos "divertir" mais?

-Ah, Tiago, não sei se é uma boa idéia, já está tarde, se formos pegos, não, definitivamente não, ou melhor, hoje não, quem sabe amanhã?

-Ah, fazer o que, neh? Voltando a beijar a garota ferozmente, parecia que ele tinha perdido um pomo de ouro na boca da menina e que tinha que recupera-lo de qualquer forma.

Após um longo tempo de "diversão", como dizia Tiago, eles foram cada um para seu respectivo dormitório, ao chegar lá Tiago viu Sirius, Remo e Pedro com cara de bobos, então imediatamente perguntou:

-O que é que está acontecendo, ou o que aconteceu para vocês estarem com essas caras de idiotas?

-Nada responderam os três em uníssono fazendo com que os quatro, caíssem numa gargalhada exagerada.

Depois de algum tempo eles pararam de rir e Tiago voltou a falar:- e ai vocês vão me falar ou não?

-Não podemos Pontas, desculpe ai. Falou remo

- Ok, eu estou muito, muito bem para arranjar uma briga essa hora, vou dormir boa noite! – se jogou na cama e acabou que nem ouvindo os amigos responder.

Remo levantou no outro dia, então percebeu algo estranho, a cortina que cobria a cama de Tiago estava fecha, mais ele tinha certeza de que Tiago havia dormido com ela aberta.

Remo abriu a cortina e deparou com uma cena incomum, a cama de Tiago já estava arrumada e ele não estava no quarto, Remo acordou Sirius e Pedro para irem se trocar, pois sabia que com certeza Tiago estava tramando algo, os três se aprontaram e então Sirius se manifestou: -Remo, cadê o Tiago? É só da gente que você fica enchendo o saco e acordando as 6:30 da manhã? Cadê o dorminhoco?

-Bom Almofadinha, Tiago levantou primeiro que eu e não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu, seu cachorro babão!

- Olha o respeito Aluado, se não te azaro! – Quero ver você tentar Babão!

Então Sirius gritou: - _Rictusempra_!

-_Protego_! Remo retrucou e dizendo em seguida: - _Levitacorpus_! Fazendo com que Sirius ficasse de ponta-cabeça com a varinha na mão.

- E ai como se sente, quando o CDF aqui dobra você em sarnento!

-Opa ai você xingou, o Pai e a Mãe de coxinha e comeu os dois..que engraçado! Disse Tiago entrando no dormitório gargalhando da cena que via, e em seguida dizendo "_Finite Incantatem_", fazendo Sirius cair de cabeça, mais esse com grande agilidade, de Maroto, aparou a queda com a mão se colocando imediatamente de pé. –O que você acha da gente mostrar para esse Uivador, que agente é melhor que ele em Almofadinhas? –Só se for agora Pontas! – A que saco vocês falam demais e não agem vem Pedro eu e você seremos a dupla.

Nesse momento Tiago disse:

-Bom já que são dois contra dois iremos fazer um feitiço que eu creio que foi o melhor criado pó um Maroto, trabalhei nele secretamente três meses acho que podemos tentar!

- O que? – Perguntaram Sirius, Pedro e Remo de uma vez!

-O feitiço se chama _Unifiqueum Patronos._(**N/A **Olha eu acabei de inventar esse feitiço, vocês irão gostar, acho eu), mais para ele funcionar perfeitamente, é necessário que a dupla trabalha em conjunto, mais é literalmente em conjunto, do contrario o patrono da dupla virará contra vocês, por isso é extremamente necessário que as duplas não realizem ao mesmo tempo, pois não haverá como se defenderem!

- Bom eu e o Sirius já estamos a trabalhar em conjunto então vamos tentar primeiro! - Ah algo que eu fiz para que ninguém descubra, uma as coisas para o feitiço dar certo, é que não se pode falar o feitiço, ou seja, se falarem o feitiço, nada vai acontecer. Ok, vamos começar!

Sirius e Tiago se concentraram, e após um tempo Tiago falou: -Sirius no quatro, afinal somos quatro, eu, você e nossos patronos.

-UM.

-DOIS

-TRÊS

-QUATRO! Os dois estavam realmente concentrados e um jato de Luz Dourado, que normalmente era Prata, saiu da varinha de Tiago e Sirius, e apareceu um animal, totalmente Dourado, belo, e com uma posse, a criatura era uma cabeça de Cachorro só que seu corpo era de Cervo e no final continha um rabo, mais algo inesperadamente aconteceu, duas asas saíram do corpo do animal, e este fez uma reverencia para Tiago e Sirius. Sirius, Remo e Pedro olharam para Tiago e Remo perguntou: - De onde esse animal que é maior que vocês dois criou asa?

-Tiago deu um sorriso e falou: -Bom, é o seguinte, essas assas surgiram, por causa de uma única coisa, modéstia parte incrível, essas asas representam o valor do verdadeiro sentimento de amizade, ou seja, pessoas que não são verdadeiramente amigas, no na junção do patrono não aparecera nenhuma asa, mesmo que o patrono das pessoas que o realizem sejam aves, o animal unificado não possuirá asas, ah e a reverencia é porque ele é um animal educado! Fazendo com que todos dessem um gargalhada.

- Tiago, é simplesmente incrível, falou Remo espantado com o que o amigo falou, - É verdade Pontas, é realmente incrível, disse Sirius fazendo um aceno e eles cessaram o feitiço, -Tiago, você é genial...Começou Pedro mais foi interrompido por um Sirius, dizendo: - Sem babação de ovo ratinho!

Então Remo e Pedro começaram a tentar, hora aparecia um lobo dentuço e com rabo, hora aparecia um lobo com cabeça de rato, até que na terceira tentativa sai perfeito, a cabeça e as duas patas da frente de um Lobo, e o Resto do corpo de Rato, logo em seguida o animal abriu duas belas asas. Tiago os elogiou e olhou para o relógio então disse: -Se agente pretende comer é melhor sairmos agora se não vamos nos atrasar para a aula do Flitwick.

- Quem chegar por ultimo terá que lavar as cuecas do ranhoso!

Eles saíram em disparada e o que não era mais surpresa aconteceu, Tiago e Sirius chegaram praticamente juntos, Remo logo atrás e Pedro bem longe. Eles comeram depressa e foram para a aula do Prof. Flitiwick que lecionava DCAT naquele tempo, entraram e se sentaram, nas duplas Tiago e Sirius, que não paravam de olhar os alunos da Sonserina, Remo e Pedro, estes sentavam na cadeira da frente. Quando todos os alunos chegaram o professor começou a aula.

- Bom Dia classe! Bom hoje é um dia em que iremos revisar uma coisa que será muito importante, e haverá um duelo.

Quero que todos formem uma fila aqui os alunos da Grifinoria e uma fila aqui os alunos da Sonserina. Os alunos se entre olharam e então começaram a formar as filas.

- Quero que vocês façam um Patrono, é isso mesmo, um Patrono, e então eu escolherei dois alunos de cada casa para duelar contra o da casa rival só que será aos olhos dos professores no horário de almoço. –Comecem!

Após todos realizarem os feitiços, o professor foi até a frente da classe e falou: - Agora, como eu havia falado haverá a escolha dos dois alunos. Primeiro escolherei da casa da Sonserina.- Ele andou, olhou para todos os alunos e então falou os alunos da Sonserina serão: Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Snape, os alunos da Sonserina aplaudiram fervorosamente.

- Bom agora resta os alunos, ou alunas da Grifinoria, o professor fez o mesmo ritual e então disse: Sr. Potter e... Sr...É, Sr. Black. Todos aplaudiram, a não ser uma certa pessoa que, a pessoa que Tiago gostaria que fosse a única aplaudindo, uma certa ruiva, de olhos verde-esmeralda, seu nome: Lílian Evans!

O final das aulas chegou e todos os alunos de Hogwarts, todos, se encontram no grande Salão, que agora não havia, quatro mesas, mais sim uma grande e largar mesa para duelo, o Salão estava decorado com as cores da Grifinoria e Sonserina a pedido de Dumbledore. Estava quase na hora. Tiago e Sirius estavam em um canto combinando o que iriam fazer, Lucio e Severu estavam com o pessoal da Sonserina, o Professor Dumbledore e Flitiwick conversavam:

- Professor Dumbledore, você realmente acha que eu deveria ter escolhido os Srs. Tiago, Sirius, Malfoy e Snape para o duelo, todos sabem que eles são inimigos mortais, e adorariam ver a desgraça do outro!

- Suponho que sim professor. Justamente por isso pedi que escolhesse esses alunos, professor, os alunos precisam ver o que acontece de verdade com os comensais da morte, e suponho que isso irá acontecer, fique tranqüilo, ninguém irá morrer!

Nesse momento Dumbledore apontou a varinha para o pescoço e disse:

-Olá a todos, bom eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e queria pedir que os Srs. Potter, Black, Malfoy e Snape, os alunos da grifinoria receberam grandes salva de palmas já os as Sonseriana só de sua casa. – Senhores, eu gostaria de avisar que vocês poderão usar qualquer magia menos as imperdoáveis, claro, então cumprimentem se e pode começar.

-Vocês vão virar pó seus Leõezinhos enjaulados...

-Isso é o que queremos ver Malfoy, respondeu Tiago, -Ah Ranhoso Vê se não soa o nariz, por que maldição imperdoável não vale, disse rindo junto com Sirius.

- Cala a boca Potter, você não quer que aconteça um acidente que acerte a Sanguinho!

- Ranhoso, Ranhoso, dobre a língua para falar de Lily, se não eu juro que faço você sangrar até morrer, ah e vocês vão perder.

- Então faça...

- _Expelliarmos_, disse Thiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo

- _Protego_ falou Malfoy

- _Impedimenta_! Disse Snape.- _Sectusempra_. Tiago deu um pulo para o lado se desciando do ataque, e dissendo: -_Petrifico Totalus, _Snape consegui se desviar do ataque então disse: - _Petrifico Totalus_ acertando Sirius, Tiago deu um pulo gritando: - _Finite Incantatem, _e Sirius voltou ao normal dizendo: Tarantalla legra,fazendo Malfoy começar a dançar, e Snape ia dizer alguma coisa para ajudar Malfoy quando Tiago disse: - _Expelliarmus, _fazendo a varinha de Snape voar, e em seguida gritou: - _accio varinha,_ a varinha de Snape veio para em suas mãos, após isso Tiago ia dizer outra coisa...Quando Dumbledore se adiantou e disse: - já é o suficiente, Sr. Potter devolva a varinha para o Sr. Snape, e em seguida dizendo: - _Finite Incantatem,_ e fazendo Lucio para de dançar.

- Senhores, obrigado pelo duelo mais agora eu quero um duelo diferente, eu quero um duelo de Patronos. Cada irá conjurar um patrono e eles irão duelar sem mais mágicas ok?

Os alunos balançaram a cabeça conversando e então Tiago chegou perto de Sirius e disse: - Vamos mostrar quem somos! Ambos com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Lílian virou-se para Remo e Rach (uma de suas amigas) que estava conversando com Remo enquanto Dumbledore fala, e disse: - O que eles estão aprontando com esse sorrisinho, eu os conheço. Pode falar Remo! Disse Lílian!

- Você verá Lily, mais você pode ter certeza que depois dessa, você verá o Tiago e o Sirius com seus egos na Lua, auuuuuuu... Terminou rindo.

- Quando eu falar já! Malfoy e Snape se olharam e então sorriram, eles se achavam os melhores quando se tratava de força de um patrono, porém olharam para Tiago e Sirius que estavam realmente concentrados.

-Quando o tio Dumb, falar já Sirius!

- Ok Pontas!

Dumbledore os olhou e então falou: -Estão prontos senhores? Os quatro balançaram as cabeças afirmando.

- Já!

Malfoy e Snape gritaram: - _Expecto Patronum_! Apareceram duas cobras, enormes que pareciam Anacondas.

Então viram dois jatos de luz Dourado que sai da Varinha de Tiago e Sirius que estavam formando um animal que pelo que se via quase do tamanho de Hagrid. Então o Animal surgiu era Dourado, belo, e com uma posse, a criatura tinha uma cabeça de Cachorro só que seu corpo era de Cervo e no final continha um rabo, duas asas que aberta davam uma envergadura de aproximadamente Dez metros. Todos que estavam assistindo arregalaram os olhos e suas bocas estavam abertas. Tiago e Sirius sorriam e Tiago disse bem Alto: - Apresento-lhes o Senhor: "Guardião", este fez uma reverencia e em um galope com as asas abertas passou pelas Serpentes e fez com que elas simplesmente sumissem, como se não fossem nada, e conseqüentemente fazendo Sanpe e Malfoy cair no chão, o animal voltou para o seu lugar e ficou observando. Lílian olhava surpresa do patrono para Tiago, e do Tiago para o patrono, nenhum aluno se manifestou então Dumbledore foi à frente e falou: - Sr.Potter e Sr. Black, eu pensei que tivesse pedido para que os senhores executassem um Patrono, vocês podem se explicar? Lílian olho para Remo e disse: - Sabia que era uma armação! Tiago olhou para Malfoy e Snape que agora riam da bronca que Tiago e Sirius iriam levar então Tiago falou:

- Senhor, o que acabamos de fazer é um Patrono, diferente, mais um Patrono e eu posso provar!

O diretor os fitou então falou: - Então me prove!

Tiago falou conjure um Bicho Papão, pensaremos que nossos medos são Dementadores e irá aparecer um, mais devo avisa-lo, ele ira sumir em menos que três segundos.

O diretor os olhou, sorriu então fez o pedido, conjurou um armário então se aproximou e falou: - Bom agora veremos! Ele abriu e um Dementadore saiu, quando saiu Tiago disse: - Vai lá Guardião, o Animal somente bateu as asas e o Dementadore simplesmente voltou para o armário.

O diretor os olhou para todos, sorriu e então falou: - Está provado! Agora tenho que avisar a todos que haverá um torneio, que cada casa terá uma dupla e haverá duelos, eu irei escolher os duelista após uma lista entregue pelos seus professores coordenadores.

Todos os alunos aplaudiram como se fosse uma final de quadribol, e voltando a falar disse:

-Bom após essa maravilhosa realização de Patrono e duelo eu concedo 20 pontos para os quatro senhores, e mais 50 pontos para Tiago e Sirius para o novo feitiço que despertou curiosidade, modéstia parte, até em mim, Obrigado e podem todos voltar a seus a fazer, a não ser o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Black. Obrigado! Dumbledore deu duas palmas e o Salão voltou ao normal. – Tiago, Sirius, por favor, me sigam!

N/A 

_**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, esse primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem!**_

_**Por Favor, deixem Reviews, ok?**_

_**Um agradecimento especial para:**_

_**Babi, a Ana e a Rach, são minhas amiguinhas são muito show e quem conhece sabe disso!**_

_**Obrigado por lerem!**_

_**Beijus e Abraços**_

_**Thiago Potter**_

_**Malfeito Feito!**_


	2. Uma conversa, uma descoberta e uma

**(Esse capitulo, será basicamente só a conversa com Dumbledore, por isso será mais curto)**

**Cap 2- Uma conversa, uma descoberta e uma proposta!**

Tiago e Sirius acompanharam Dumbledore calados, o diretor falou a senha para a estatua se moveu e eles subiram a escadaria, entraram na sala do diretor, esse conjurou duas poltronas para que os garotos se acomodassem.

-Sente-se, por favor! Falou Dumbledore aos garotos

Os garotos de sentaram e viram o diretor dar uma volta na mesa e se sentar a frente deles e começara a falar:

-Creio que vocês já sabem o motivo, pelo qual vocês estão aqui?

- Acho que sabemos, falou Tiago olhando para o diretor.

- Bom Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, vocês estão aqui por um único fato que fez com que eu e a escola inteira ficássemos impressionados. – Aquela realização de um patrono conjunto, nunca vi aquilo na minha vida, gostaria de saber como o realizaram, quem os ensinou, e quando aprenderam isso?

Foi a vez de Sirus falar então ele começou: - Senhor, aquilo que viu, foi um patrono sim, A pessoa que ensinou para mim, Remo e Pedro foi o Tiago, ele o criou. Essa afirmação fez com que o Diretor o olha-se surpreso. - Continuando, foi hoje mesmo que ele nos ensinou, e quanto como realizar, não poderei lhe falar, isso que tem de ti falar, se convir, é o Tiago, porém não há nada de magia negra.

-Sei que não há Sirius, nenhuma magia negra seria capaz de fazer algo tão maravilhoso, no entanto creio que como diretor e de total confiança que sou, e a amizade que tenho de vocês dois, acho que tenho créditos o suficiente para confiarem em mim!

Quando Sirius ia falar, Tiago o interrompeu dizendo: - Tudo bem professor, nós confiamos no senhor, por isso EU irei falar tudo que quiser saber!

- Obrigado Tiago, Então, por favor, me dica como o realizaram.

-Sim, senhor, o feitiço não tão difícil, porém requer uma síncrona perfeita entre duas pessoas, do contrario, os respectivos patronos se virarão contra você, às pessoas tem que estar unidas de corpo e alma, mesmo ritmo em TUDO, e para se realizar é necessário que as pessoas saibam conjurar feitiços sem pronunciar uma palavra, coisa que duvido que você, digo o senhor não saiba, e precisam falar o feitiço _Unifiqueum Patrono_, ao mesmo tempo, se tudo der realmente certo os patronos das duas pessoas se unirão em único muito mais forte que a somo do poder dos patronos, e será adicionada uma força extra devido a confiança das pessoas que o realizam.

- Entendo, no entanto existe algo neste patrono, que desconfio que sei a resposta, porém quero te certeza, seu patrono é um cervo, o patrono de Sirius é um cão, nenhum dos dois animais possuem asas, como vocês as explicam?

- Senhor aquelas asas representam a Amizade, exatamente e simplesmente, a amizade, as asas só apareceram se as duas pessoas tiverem uma amizade verdadeira e eterna, e com esse intuito, é que mesmo que duas pessoas que seus patronos sejam aves, a união dos dois não possuirá asas, desse modo, as pessoas realmente amigas levam sempre vantagem.

- Entendo disse o diretor com um sorriso que certamente era de quem "queria" ser um maroto e continuou: -Mais tenho apenas mais uma duvida, como... Como você conseguiu faze-lo e com qual intenção?

- Senhor, creio que o senhor saiba como é criar um feitiço, tendo o senhor mesmo criado vários, mais a intenção é usa-lo contra o Voldemort, por que mesmo sendo um Patrono ele é diferenciado e pode atacar diretamente uma pessoa, o que lhe permite fazer isso é o fato de conter um certo tipo de amor, o da Amizade, que não é nada mais que o amor.

- Claro, é eu tenho mais uma pergunta sobre uma coisa que já que estão no Sétimo ano e logo seguirei para suas profissões, eu gostaria de perguntar se vocês têm alguma idéia do que é lutar contra Voldemort?

- Sim, Professor, Sirius eu, sabemos que ele é um grande bruxo das trevas, no entanto, tenho certeza de que eu e Sirius junto e com você Aluado... Digo Remo somos completamente capazes de vence-lo!

- Caro, Tiago, suponho que não seja tão fácil quanto pensa, por isso existem vários aurores, que com mais experiência, que você pode imaginar, morreram como um nada nas mãos de Voldemort!

- Sim senhor, sabemos que varias pessoas morreram nas mãos de Voldemort, porém ouso dizer que nenhumas dessas pessoas chegariam a nossos pés se lutássemos junto, ninguém nessa escola faz idéia de como Eu, Remo, Sirius somos capazes se lutarmos juntos, e com a força que o senhor possui, seriamos imbatíveis!

- Tiago, Tiago, eu sei que você deseja se tornar auror, e você também Sirius, para lutarem contra as artes das trevas, no entanto, vocês não fazem idéia do poder de Voldemort, porém, devo-lhes fazer um convite, querem lutar ao meu lado, e de outras dezenas de pessoas pelo bem?

Tiago olho para Sirius, que respondeu somente com um sorriso para Tiago. Sirius tomou a frente na hora de responder e então falou: -Claro que queremos, professor, só que gostaríamos de fazer uma objeção, gostaríamos que Remo e Pedro também participassem, acreditamos que eles se mostram realmente capacitados para o trabalho, talvez não Pedro, no entanto Remo está.

O professor os olhou e em meio a um sorriso disse: - Então ao saírem daqui deverão comunicar a seus amigos, e ver se eles têm vontade de participar.

-No entanto, antes de dispensar vocês preciso dar um comunicado e explicar-lhes algo. Bom, a partir de agora vocês servirão para um grupo chamado Ordem da Fênix, e vocês não podem dar a ninguém, sobre esta "organização", a não ser no caso do Sr. Tiago começar a namorar a Sr. Evans, se ela quiser, ela será bem vinda, somente nesse caso poderá contar a ela da existência, isso se vocês estiverem namorando, coisa que se acontecer saberei no mesmo instante, e outra coisa, tome cuidado, para não serem vistos na forma de Animagos. Após dizer isso os olhou e sorriu.

- Tiago e Sirius se olharam então Tiago perguntou: - Como sabe que somos animagos? E desde quando o Senhor sabe?

- Sei disso desde a primeira vez em que ajudaram o Sr. Lupim, e creio que não aconteça nada, a não ser algumas coisas escondidas, em um certo local, com um certo nome, que os Senhores sabem muito bem onde é, afinal, quase todos os dias vão lá, ah cuidado com aquele mapa, creio que é muito perigoso em mãos errada. E cuidado redobrado a partir de agora.

- Tudo bem Senhor, respondeu Ambos em uníssono.

- Agora vão para seus aposentos, creio que já perderão muito tempo comigo, ah e boa sorte no jogo de amanhã contra a Sonserina, creio que com o melhor batedor e o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts, vocês irão ganhar.

- Obrigado disseram ambos juntos e se retiraram da sala do diretor, indo direto para a Sala Comunal para contar a novidade para Remo e Pedro. Já que hoje especificamente não haveria aula no período da tarde.

Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal, Tiago e Sirius, avistaram Lupim e Pedro, Pedro estava sentado comendo, como sempre, e olhando o fogo da lareira, já Remo estava em um canto conversando algo com Lílian algo, então em direção ao dormitório Tiago disse:

- Aluado, vem comigo e Sirius para o dormitório, Rabicho seu rato comilão você também.

Remo o olhou e então disse: - Tiago agora não dá eu estou falando com a Lily sobre a monitoria.

- Caro Lupim, creio que o que eu tenho para falar com você é realmente **mais importante** do que monitoria, e tenho plena certeza, que a Lil... digo a Sra. Evans, pode dar conta sozinha!

- Potter, quem você pensa que é para dizer que seu assunto é mais importante que o meu?

- Desculpe Evans, mais acho que existem prioridades que ultrapassam os limites de ser a senhora perfeição, agora se você acha que não existe, desculpe desaponta-la, e me desculpe, tenho algo melhor a fazer do que ficar vendo seus chiliques! Tchau, Agora Rema você poderia fazer a gentileza de nos dar a sua ilustre companhia, amigo, por favor?

Remo olho para Lílian e segui os garotos.

Lílian estava bufando de raiva, no entanto não pode conter seus pensamentos _"ele falou, tão, tão arrogante comigo, ele nunca falou assim, por que isso agora?"_ Lílian, Lílian para de pensar no Potter, ele sempre fora, e sempre será arrogante, prepotente, imaturo, infantil "_Mais por que ele sempre fora tão gentil, e insistente comigo, por que?"._

**N/A**

**Bom eu queria agradecer todos que estão lendo minha fic, agradecer os comentários, e pedir que não deixem de mandar Reviews, elas são realmente importantes para mim, adoro chegar e ver comentários, Obrigado.**

**Bom, creio que só postarei o próximo capitulo, no meio da semana que vem, devido ao fato de nessa Segunda (hoje) eu estar indo viajar e só voltarei na sexta, de qualquer forma espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo. E claro deixem Reviews!**

**Beijus**

**Thiago**

**Malfeito Feito, e bem feito por sinal!**


	3. Talvez Salvando uma Vida

**Não é necessário falar que os personagens não me pertencem, neh?**

**Cap. Talvez/ Salvando uma Vida.**

Quando os quatros estavam no quarto Remo perguntou:

-Por que fez isso Pontas? Eu estava conversando algo importante com a Lily!

-I daí? Você não faz idéia de que e qual a importância do que eu preciso falar a você.

-Mais Pontas...

-Cala a boca Aluado, oh! Disse Sirius surpreendendo a todos.-É algo realmente importante. Fora a primeira vez que Sirius havia falado alguma coisa desde quando chegou da conversa com Dumbledore, e Remo percebeu que Tiago e Sirius estavam falando sério.

-Ok, Pontas, O que é tão importante?

Tiago parecia empolgado e começou:

-Remo, Remicho meu querido, eu e o Sirius como você sabe fomos falar com o Sr. Dumble. E você sabe o que ele nos pediu? Ou melhor, nos Ofereceu?

- Fala logo seu veadinho disse Remo.

-É Cervo seu...A deixa pra lá, continuando, ele nos convidou, quando eu digo NOS convidou, eu falo de Você, Eu, Almofadinhas e o nosso Ratinho. Pedro fez um barulho esquisito por causa do apelido, mais nada que atrapalhasse a conversa, ele nos convidou para participar de uma "caça" aos retardados seguidores de Voldemort, claro, eu e Sirius aceitamos na hora, mais e você e o Rabicho?

Remo e Rabicho se entre olharam e fizeram um sinal positivo e então Remo se pronunciou:

-Claro que aceitamos, porém, existe o lance de eu ser am...

- Não fala nada Sr. Aluado, esses detalhes você aceita com o próprio Dumbledore, por favor, vá até ele imediatamente, a senha, acho que vocês já sabem.

Remo e Pedro foram correndo até perto do quadro da mulher gorda, então, Remo ouviu Lílian o chamar, porém, naquele momento não poderia dar atenção a Lílian, e então seguiu seu percurso, deixando Lílian com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Minutos depois, Tiago e Sirius desceram para o Salão comunal conversando, incrivelmente alto.

-E então Pontas como vão as coisas com a Anita Trankiyes?

- Ah, Sirius, sabe como é, eu já estou com ela há uma semana, já ta na hora de trocar não?

- É tava na hora, mais não que eu esteja reclamando, e se fosse a Lily?

- Caro Sirius, a Lily é uma menina para se casar, você sabe que dos meus sentimentos por ela, mas...

Nesse momento Lílian entrou na sua frente surgindo do nada e gritando:

- É Evans, Potter, Evans! E vê se cresce, é só por isso que eu não saio... Ah deixa pra lá não vale a pena.

- Querida Li-Ly, desculpe mais eu só estou fazendo o que você mandou, quantas vezes eu ti chamei para sair desde anteontem? Então não fique nervosinha, ok?

-É Evans, Potter, Evans. Disse Sirius debochando, -Evans, sai fora meu caro amigo, está, apenas sequindo seu conselho, então vai sai fora, antes que ele tenha uma recaída, e ai eu tenha que levar ele para o DML.

-O que é DML? Perguntou Lílian tentando parecer não enterresada.

- Significa: _"Doença Mental Lílianise"_. È como se fosse Alcoólicos Anônimos.

Tiago interviu na Fala do amigo então falou, ah lily, vai, sai comigo? Ixi Sirius vou ter que voltar para o DML de novo! E antes de ouvirem a resposta de Lílian, saíram pelo retrato quase caindo de tanto rir.

Tiago e Sirius estavam indo na direção ao lago quando Tiago avistou Anita e foi em direção a ela, Sirius se virou e sentou perto do lago.

-Nita, eu queria falar com você?

- Fala gatinho!

- É que tipo assim, eu vim ti avisar que nem rola mais da gente ficar junto!

-Como assim Ti, por que?

-Desculpe Nita, mais eu tenho meus motivos, ele deu um beijo no rosto da garota e foi em direção a Sirius, e Nita foi para o outro lado chateada pelo que acontecera.

-Sirius? Disse Tiago

-Fala Velho!

-Eu estava pensando e tipo como vão as coisas com a Rach?

- Ah Pontas, eu não vou ficar com sua querida priminha só por ficar, ela é muito gente, quando eu tiver certeza sobre meus sentimentos eu vou falar com ela!

- Firmeza! Respondeu Tiago deitando na grama.

Sirius fez o mesmo e então Tiago falou:

- Dá pra acreditar que é nosso ultimo ano aqui Almofadinhas?

- Pontas, desculpe mais eu acredito sem dar, por essas viadagem é que você se transforma em um Veadinho!

-É Cervo pulguento, Cervo.

- Ok Veadinho, é realmente difícil acreditar que é o nosso ultimo ano aqui.

Nesse momento Remo chegou com Pedro, Rach e Lílian, está estava com uma cara não muito agradável. Rach sentou ao lado de Sirius, Pedro e Remo sentaram-se perto, pois Remo devia ensinar alguns feitiços para Pedro e Lílian sentou se ao lado de Tiago, contra gosto mais sentou.

Sirius se sentou para conversar com Rach, Já Tiago continuava deita observando os movimentos do cabelo ruivos de Lily. Tiago se sentou e então falou:

-Evans?

- Não vou sair com você Potter!

- Não é bem isso, ele a olhou e quando ela se virou para olhar ele, ele a segurou e deu mum belo de um beijo desentupidor de pia, ela tentou se soltar mais ele era um tanto quanto mais forte que ela, ele continuou a beijando e ela começou a corresponder, foi quando ela a deitou na grama e continuou a beija-la, quando ele parou de beija-la, lily estave em meio a um estado de choque então ele se levantou e disse:

-Desculpa Evans, não devia ter feito isso. E saiu andando, os seus amigos ficaram olhado-a cara de Lílian e quando ela voltou a realidade saiu correndo xingando Tiago de todos os nomes, e olha que não eram poucos, ela foi para o seu dormitório e não saiu de lá o resto do dia. Tiago caminhava pelo colégio sem pensar em nada só naquele beijo.

**_Talvez tenha sido um beijo e nada mais,  
Mas eu fiquei assim  
Talvez...  
O teu perfume não me deixa em paz,  
Você ficou em mim,  
Porque eu só penso em você,  
Preciso te encontrar,  
Mais uma vez te ver,  
Eu quero tanto te falar,atende que sou eu,  
Me apaixonei  
Talvez...Ah!Ah!Diz pra mim,  
Tudo aquilo que eu preciso ouvir da sua voz  
Ah!Ah!Diz pra mim,  
Que você também andou pensando em nós_**

**_Talvez...  
Tenha sido um sonho e nada mais,  
Mas eu fiquei assim.  
Talvez...  
O seu sorriso não me deixe em paz,  
Você ficou em mim,_**

**_Porque eu só penso em você,  
Preciso te encontrar,  
Mais uma vez te ver,  
Eu quero tanto te falar,  
Atende que sou eu,  
Me apaixonei  
Talvez..._**

De certa forma Tiago precisava daquele beijo, precisava sentir o que ele queria ter certeza que existia dentro de si, ele sabia que era algo especial mais ele precisava assumir para o mundo que amava Lílian e que ela tinha que ser sua.

------------------

Após algum tempo a Rach entrou no dormitório para falar com Lílian.

-Lily você está bem?

-Eu pareço bem Rach, você sabe que não estou. Eu odeio aquele Potter, imaturo, prepotente...

-Líly para! Você está só arranjando desculpas para o que está sentindo. Você gostou do beijo, e não quer assumir, então para de falar o que você não quer, para se enganar, para!

- Para você Rach, ow, que é isso, eu odeio seu priminho sim, odeio ele mesmo e não gostei do Beijo!

-Mentira Lily! Você adorou o beijo, do contrario não teria cedido, e cá entre nós, você sabe muitas artimanhas para evitar beijos indesejáveis.

-----------------

Tiago andava tranqüilo pelos corredores, quando estava passando perto do jardim escutou um grande barulho, correu até lá e viu que tinha um Comensal no jardim, Tiago correu até lá e viu Snape, ele estava encostado na parede sem sua varinha, e o Comensal apontando a varinha para o peito de Snape, Snape estava quase desmaiando quando o Comensal ia gritar:

-_Avada_...

Tiago foi mais rápido e gritou: -_Expelliarmus_, acertando diretamente o peito do Comensal que ficou atordoado, nesse momento comensal viu que Dumbledore e Mcgonagal iam chegando no local então virou uma cobra e saiu para a floresta proibida, desaparecendo.

Quando Dumbledore avistou Tiago perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Um Comensal professor, aqui no terreno da escola, Dumbledore, sim eu sei, eu fiz a pergunta errada desculpa, você consegui ver quem era? Nesse momento Snape caiu desmaiado. Então Dumbledore voltou a falar:

-Professora, por favor, leve o Sr. Severus para a enfermaria. A professora imediatamente fez o que o professor mandara.

- Quanto a você Tiago venha comigo.

-----------

**N/A**

**Bom, este capitulo acabou! Prometo postar o próximo o mais rápido possível.**

**Eu agradeço todas as Reviews que me mandaram, obrigado.**

**Eu espero que tenham entendido por que o Tiago salvou o Snape, mais para quem não entendeu, quem leu o primeiro livro de HP sabe que Dumbledore fala para o Harry que o Snape nunca se perdoara por Tiago ter salvado sua vida.**

**Obridado por lerem! E por agüentarem.**

**Ah, a musica chama-se Talvez - LS Jack é d+**

**Por Obsequio não esqueça de mandar reviews não custa nada! **

**Bejus**

**Thiago!**


	4. Incomplete

**Cap. Incomplete**

Dumbledore fitou Tiago com um sorriso nos lábios e então disse:

-Tiago, o que exatamente aconteceu naquele jardim, e o que fez você ir até lá?

- Bom, Professor, eu estava andando próximo ao jardim, quando escutei um barulho, corri até o local do barulho e vi um Comensal, cheguei mais perto e vi um aluno, no momento não vi quem era, vi que o Comensal ia lançar um feitiço e quando descobri qual iria ser, consegui ser mais rápido, mais não fiz muito, deviria ter o prendido, e não consegui o fazer, desculpe professor.

-Descupe? Dumbledore o olhou e continuou, -Você acaba de salvar um aluno e me pedi desculpa? Esse velho aqui é que tem que ti Agradecer, pelo feito, visto que se fosse depender de mim o Sr. Snape estaria morto. No entanto, eu estou muito feliz pelo que fez, você mostrou hoje que é digno se é que já não havia mostrado de estar na Ordem. Você realmente merece ser recompensado com uma coisa que vai deixar seus amigos muito felizes. Só que isso só será feito, quando o Sr. Snape sair da Ala o que pelo que vejo acabou de acontecer.

Tiago olho para Dumbledore e perguntou: - Professor como sabe que Snape acabou de sair da Ala, afinal, não chegou nenhuma carta, nenhum professor?

- Tiago, creio que eu tenho meus meios, do mesmo jeito que você e seus amigos tem o de você só que o meu é um tanto, mais complexo do que o de vocês, não posso mais lhe dizer nada, apesar de achar o de vocês muito inteligente.

Tiago estava no seu dormitório agora contando o ocorrido para seus amigos até ser indagado por Sirius.

- Por que salvou Ranhoso? Seria bom se ele morresse.

Remo o olhou indignado e quando foi argumentar Tiago o cortou:

- Caro Almofadinhas, se Ranhoso morre quem é que íamos azarar?

Esse comentário fez com que todos rissem inclusive Remo.

- É pensando por esse lado foi até que bom ter o salvo.

O tempo oi passando eles não saíram do quarto até a hora em que Rabicho disse:

-Gente, ta na hora da janta vamos?

- Você só pensa em comer Seu rato? Perguntou Sirius.

-Sirius, agora fora à vez de Tiago falar, ele tem razão já esta na hora e eu também to morrendo de fome.

Então Remo levantou e disse: -Então vamos!

E sem receber nenhuma objeção se levantou e começou a caminhar sendo seguido dos marotos, quando estavam chegando perto do quadro da Mulher gorda, Lílian apareceu na frente, e então Tiago tomou a frente e disse:

-oi, Lili!

-É Evans, Potter, sua criança imatura, e desprezível que só pensa em você mesmo.

-Também te amo Lilia, só que não tenho tempo para discurtir estou morrendo de fome, a só para constar, Quer sair comigo?

Lílian nem se deu o trabalho de responder e são de perto dos marotos. Quando esses se sentaram, perceberam que o salão estava incrivelmente cheio e que até os professores se encontravam no salão. E por algo que estava muito na cara os sonserinos os olhavam e Tiago e os marotos não paravam de olhar para Snape que respondia ao olhar com despreso.

Após algum tempo sentados Lílian e Rach chegaram e se acomodaram na frente dos marotos, para desgosto de Lílian, então Tiago disse:

-A propósito Evans, me de desculpe pelo que fiz hoje, mais que foi bom foi, e não me arrependo.

-Lógico que não é um garoto prepotente, que se acha e é egoísta disse gritanto.

- Líly, você um dia vai se arrepender do que está falando e... mais nesse momento algo inesperado aconteceu. Dumbledore deu duas batidas no seu cálice de vidro e então todos os alunos se calaram e olharam para ele, e então Dumbledore começou:

_- Queridos alunos, me desculpem por estar incomodando nesse maravilhoso momento. No entanto, eu tenho que disser algumas palavras com vocês, então vamos lá, De hoje em diante o horário de irem aos seus dormitórios será as 8:30 devido a acontecimentos recente, porém não é só para esse comunicado que estou aqui, hoje uma coisa realmente desagradável aconteceu, um seguidor de Voldemort entrou em Hogwarts, não se preocupem, não voltara a acontecer, pois medidas já foram tomadas, porém, eu e Howarts inteira devemos agradecimento a um único garoto, que muitas vezes é julgado sem que saibam seu verdadeiro eu, este, é mais, muito mais maduro do que pensam e ouso dizer, mais maduro do que eu próprio pensava,_ Nesse momento Dumbledore olhava diretamente para Lílian que percebeu o olhar do professor que voltou a falar, _graças a ele o Sr. Severus Snape, poderá compartilhar esse jantar com agente, esse aluno ao qual me refiro, o salvou de um seguidor de Voldemort como havia dito, e por ter feito tal feito pelo Sr. Tiago Potter. _Todos os alunos se olharam achando estranho o fato de Tiago ter salvado a vida de seu maior inimigo em Hogwarts, no entanto ninguém mais do que Lílian estava chocada, ela acabara de chamar Tiago de egoísta e prepotente, na frente de todos, e naquele momento ele tinha se mostrado mais maduro do que nunca, ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara, _- Então senhores devido ao acontecimento ao aluno Tiago Potter 50 pontos. Obrigado e antes que voltássemos a jantar pediria uma salva de palmas para ele._

Todos os alunos de Hogwarts, a não ser os sonserinos claro, bateram calorosa mente palmas e voltaram a comer e então Tiago disse:

- Falei que você ia se arrepender, disse olhando para Lílian e piscando e antes que ela respondesse, ele se levantou e saiu caminhando pelos corredores, já que faltavam aproximadamente 30 minutos para todos estarem no salão comunal de suas casas e mais uma vez embalado por uma musica seguiu caminhando e pensando.

**_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_**/ Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos

**_Distant faces with no place left to go_**/ Faces distantes sem um lugar para deixar e partir

**_Without you within me I can't find no rest_**/ Sem você dentro de mim não posso encontrar descanso

**_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_**/ Onde eu estou indo será que alguém pode adivinhar?

**_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_**/ Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
**_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_**/ Estou acordado mas metade do meu mundo está adormecido  
**_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_**/ Eu rezo para este coração se curar  
**_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_**/ Mas sem você tudo o que eu vou vir a ser será Incompleto

-----

Lilian estava na sala comunal junto com os restantes dos morotos com cara de triste, então Sirius falou:

-Xi, acho que alguém aqui está realmente mal por ter julgado o Tiago sem o conhecer.

Lílian o olhou e então falou: - Não enche! Então levantou e nesse momento, o retrato virou e viu Tiago entrando meio que no mundo da lua então quando tava passando por ela. Então ela o chama:

-Tiago?

-Desculpe Lílian, quer dizer Evans, mais o prepotente, que se acha e é egoísta aqui precisa fazer algo que ele jamais pensou em fazer. -Sirius e Pedro, por favor, não subam agora eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho valeu. To indo nessa. Então subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás deixando uma Lílian sem reação.

Tiago chegou em seu dormitório e se jogou na cama deixando o corpo cair sem fazer trabalho algum, ele estava se sentindo estranho, mais não ia assumir para ninguém que realmente amava e que era louco por ela, sabia que se precisa se jogar na frente de um _avada_, o faria sem pensar duas vezes só para deixar aquela ruivinha viver um pouco mais, e graças a esse sentimento ele estava se achando um completo idiota, afinal ele poderia ter se apaixonado por qualquer garota de Hogwarts, que ele teria com grande facilidade._Mais por que tinha que ser pela a menina mais complicada de Hogwarts? E Por que tinha que ta sentindo aquilo? Se ela só e simplesmente o odiava?_

Foi com esses pensamentos que Tiago adormeceu, seus colegas de quarto tinham chegado um pouco mais tarde devido ao pedido de Tiago, no dia seguinte Remo acordou todos menos Tiago e for tomar café, ao chegar no Salão Principal encontraram Lílian e Rach sentadas, se juntaram a elas e começaram a comer.

-Remo cadê o Tiago? Perguntou Lily

-O deixamos dormindo acho que ele está precisando! Respondeu Remo.

- Por que quer saber Evans? Questionou Sirius.

-Nada Black, nada, é que ele ontem passou meio extranho por mim ontem.

Sirius a olhou e então disse: - É só reflexo do que você fez a ele, e do que ele ta sentindo.

Então antes de Lílian continuar Remo "atravessou": - Sirius você sabe o que Tiago tem?

- E precisa, Creio que você também sabe só não relacionou as coisas!

- É verdade, respondeu Remo.

--------------------

Tiago agora acordava em seu quarto, a tempo de assistir a primeira aula do dia, abriu os olhos coçou-os, então levantou e colocou suas veste, parecia mais alegre, então pegou sua mochila, jogou nas costa e então foi direto para a primeira aula, chegou na sala da professora Minerva e se sentou em uma das cadeiras da frente (o que não era nem um pouco normal), jogou seu material do lado pegou o livro de Transfiguração e pergaminhos, folhou o livro rapidamente e então catou sua pena e começou a desenhar no pergaminho, algum tempo depois todos os alunos tinham chegado inclusive seus amigos, só que esses estavam sentado bem atrás.

Minerva começou a aula com algumas perguntas, que Tiago respondeu sem dar chance para Lílian, conseguindo então alguns pontos para Grifinoria, quando a aula acabou Tiago guardou suas coisas e então Minerva o chamou:

- Sr. Potter gostaria de falar com você.

- Claro professora, estou a seu dispor caminhou até ela e então essa começou:

- Tiago o professor Dumbledore me pediu para que você vá hoje as 7:00 horas na sala dele.

-Ok, professora, com certeza irei.

-Pode ir agora Tiago, Ele se virou e caminhou até sua mochila a pegou então a professora o chamou novamente.

-Tiago?

-Sim professora.

- Parabéns pelos pontos, continue assim.

-Obrigado professora, tentarei. Virou-se e foi para sua próxima aula.

- Agora eu vou falar com Pontas, ele se sentou lá na frente à aula inteira, e tava irritante pagando de sabe tudo!

Remo o segurou e falou: - Não vai não, Será que ainda não percebeu por que ele ta fazendo isso, vamos lá Almofadinhas, não é tão difícil. Vamos ver quanto tempo ele agüenta.

-Ta Remo mais que ele ta irritante ele ta!

--------------------------

Quando eles chegaram na próxima aula, Tiago de novo já estava lá mais uma vez sentado na cadeira da frente, e foi assim durante todas as aulas do dia...

Já era inicio de noite e agora Tiago andava pelos corredores e claro para faze-lo mias feliz quem ele encontra? Snape e Lucio. Continua anda, claro com a varinha em mãos.Tudo estava calmo até Lucio dizer: - _Expelliarmus_!

O feitiço estava vindo em direção a Tiago, que já o esperava, no entanto quando estava a pequenos centímetros de distancia dele uma barreira transparente surgiu em torno de Tiago fazendo com que o feitiço simplesmente se desviasse, Tiago virou para Lucio e disse:

- O seu Inútil imprestável, não aprendeu que atacar pelas costas é covardia, e meus atacando pelas costas você é medíocre, nesse momento um raio azul saiu da varinha de Tiago e fez com que Lucio fosse arrastado até a parede e ficasse grudado e com uma fita na boca. Tiago gostou do efeito, tinha descoberto o feitiço num livro de DCAT para Aurores de Ultimo ano. Então ele se virou pra Snape e disse: - Já você seu Sebo em pessoa, devia agradecer por eu ter salvado sua medíocre vida, e não fazer seus amiguinhos, que se acham me atacarem.

- Cuidado com as palavras Potter, se não pode ficar sem a Língua. Falou Snape.

-Ah Pelo amor de Merlim seu Inútil, Tiago ia soltar um feitiço mais McGonagall chegou perguntando:

-Algum problema aqui?

-Não professora não a nenhum, aliás, já estava de saída,com licença professora. Tiago se virou e foi para o seu quarto, estava sendo difícil, manter seu plano em pratica e ele já estava exausto.

N/A 

**Fim do Capitulo, e ai o que acharam, por favor, mandem Reviews, Ok**

**Agraço a todos que mandaram Reviews, obrigado mesmo!**

**Bejus **

**Thiago**


End file.
